Ganas de vivir CelesxTerra
by MasterTyranno
Summary: Descripción dentro del fic.


Los hechos se sitúan cuando el mundo es dominado por Kefka y Terra está en algunos detalles cambiados,a parte de que dicha relación no pasa en el juego (por desgracia),pero es un fanfic,así que... fin,aquí lo dejo,disfruten de la lectura y gracias al que lo lea!

El mundo había quedado en ,quienes hace un año habían sido compañeros y habían luchado contra Kefka,se habían separado sin querer y habían ido a parar cada uno a un lugar distinto.Aún así,Celes,la cual despertó en una minúscula isla con Cid,consiguió ir juntando a sus compañeros poco a había topado hasta ahora con Sabin,Edgar,Cyan y al barco volador que tenía guardado en la manga Setzer,pudieron recorrer el mundo más fá con su viaje,llegaron a las afueras de ,Sabin y Edgar desembarcaron y se adentraron en el pueblo,o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de é solo había una casa en pie,los alrededores estaban bastante de la casa habían 3 perros,que empezaron al ladrar al ver a los niño salió a ver que pasaba y al ver a Celes y los hermanos se metió corriendo en la casa.A los pocos segundos,una chica joven,de pelo verde,bastante esbelta y bella salió de la casa.

-¡Terra! - dijeron Sabin y Edgar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Edgar,Sabin,Celes! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!

-¡Un año diría yo! Aunque sigues tan hermosa como siempre - dijo Edgar cogiéndole la mano y dandole un beso en esta.

-Y tú tan Don Juan como siempre - dijo Sabin dándole un codazo a su hermano.

-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué había sido de vosotros?

-Yo acabé en una isla alejada de la civilización con Cid,por suerte,cuando ya no me quedaba esperanza,vi algo que me dio esperanza y vi que había una manera de salir de allí - dijo Celes.

-¿Qué viste? - preguntó Terra.

Celes se sonrojó y apartó la mirada hacia otro ía decir fácilmente que fue la bandana de Locke,pero no fue eso realmente por lo que decidió seguir viva.

-¡Eso da igual! - dijo Edgar- Terra,te necesitamos.

-¿Para que?

-¡Para luchar contra Kefka! Nos estamos reuniendo de nuevo el antiguo grupo.

-Yo...no puedo perdido las fuerzas y las ganas para luchar.

-¡Pero te necesitamos! - dijo Sabin.

-También me necesitan los niños de quedaron huerfanos tras la destrucción,no tienen a nadie que les cuide y desde que llegué soy como su puedo dejarles,lo siento.

-Terra... - dijo Celes.

-De veras que lo siento - dijo Terra mientras salía corriendo hacia el interior de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Espera! - dijo Edgar andando ligero hacia la casa.

Celes salió tras de él y le paró.

-Déjame a mi.

Edgar asintió y volvió con su entró en la casa,donde vio varias camas y niños jugando en su mayoría de ellos se quedaron mirando,pero ignorando sus miradas,entró en una habitación en cuya puerta había un dibujo con un nombre escrito: Terra.

-Terra...

-¿Qué haces aquí,Celes? Ya os he dicho que no puedo ir con vosotros... - dijo Terra apenada,tumbada en su cama abrazada a la almohada.

-Entiendo que no puedas irte y dejar a estos niños aquí,pero piensa que si no derrotamos a Kefka pueden pasar cosas más graves.

-Lo sé,pero yo no puedo luchar,no tengo fuerzas para he sabido lo que era el amor y con estos niños estoy empezando a notar lo que es...

-Eso mismo pensaba yo hace días,cuando estuve a punto de... - Celes dejó a medias la frase,sin querer decir aquello que estuvo a punto de hacer y siguió- Y algo me dio fuerzas para seguir,un recuerdo me vino a la mente y eso me dio fuerzas.

-¿Un recuerdo?

Celes caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella,junto a Terra.

-El recuerdo de una persona - dijo Celes sonriente mientras le quitaba las lagrimas de la mejilla a Terra de una caricia.

Terra se sonrojó de pronto,no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

-Celes...

-Tienes que ser fuerte,Terra,no quiero verte así...

-No puedo... - dijo Terra mientras se incorporaba un poco y quedaba sentada apoyada en la pared.

-Sí que puedes,Terra - dijo Celes mientras se ponía a gatas acercándose a Terra lentamente.

Celes seguía acercandose lentamente,casi rozaba su nariz con la de quedó mirandole fijamente a los ojos en esa misma posición.

-Te quiero - susurró Celes- y quiero que seas feliz,aunque decidas quedarte aquí,pero por favor,no estés triste...

Tras eso,juntó sus labios con los de Terra en un suave y calido eso,la abrazó y besó su se separó de ella echándose hacia atrás en la cama.

-Yo...lo intentaré - dijo Terra- pero no te vayas aún.

Terra se movió hacia adelante por instinto y besó a un beso largo y apasionado,en el que ninguna de las dos hubiera deseado separarse jamá le dio un leve empujoncito a Terra haciendo que quedara tumbada y se puso a gatas sobre besó nuevamente mientras acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la ahogó un gemido siguiendole el beso mientras acariciaba suavemente su rubio dejó de acariciarle los pechos y se tumbo junto a ella.

-Te quiero,Terra.

-Y yo a ti,ven a verme de vez en cuando,por favor...

-Ten por seguro que volveré,tantas veces como haga falta hasta que estés lista para volver con nosotros.Y si decides seguir aquí volveré para quedarme contigo cuando todo haya acabado.

-¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó Terra sonriendo levemente.

-Te lo prometo... - contestó Celes mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de Terra de nuevo.


End file.
